Shadow Master
The man of the dark, Shadow Master goes from bad kid, to soldier, and then to hero as he helps his fellow man. Origin Shadow Master grew up Samuel James Reidtz in Crank Town, Mississippi. He grew up in a rough neighborhood where the only sollice was away from home. His father was a drunk and would constantly beat him and his mother. Other than that he would be beaten up and picked on because of his size by the other kids at school and on the street. He would instigate most of it. Eventually him and his mother moved to Silver CIty and settled down. Sam still caused trouble and was sent to counciling and eventually a juvenile detention center where he spent two years in icarceration. This is where he found out about his powers to control shadows. For the his entire sentence in juvy Sam kept his powers under wraps and only told the officer in charge, whom he trusted to kept his secret. After these two years Sam calmed down and went back to school. He focused on his classes and eventually had the chance to go to college. Instead of going to college he joined the military where he thought he could do better. While in the military Sam told his superiors about his powers. At first they laughed at him but when he showed them they were dumbfounded. He was ordered not to use his powers. While in the military at age 23 Sam ranked up to Lieutenant and eventually met Sarge, a former soldier and his future team founder. Sam eventually made friends and joined a group called War Hounds. While there he was known to his teammates and superiors as "Shadow Dog", a name he hated at first but grew accustomed to. Powers and Abilities Powers *Shadow Manipulation- He can move the shadows freely through will power. He can combine shadows to make them darker for traveling, communication, "sight", etc. At times he is able to manipulate the shadows into dark 3D images, using them to engulf opponents, tendrils, "shadow bullets" *Shadow Travel- Shadow Master is able to travel through shadows instantly, the darker the shadow, the faster he can travelthrough them. He is also able to bring others to travel with him. To them however, is instantaneous. They cannot feel or see anything within the shadows, and to them it is in the shadow and immediately out of the other end (like teleportation) *Shadow Communication- Shadow Master is able to communicate through shadows by opening up a "connection line" through another shadow. To do this however, he must have all of his concentration focused on that specific shadow. By focusing completely, he can expand his sensing abilitiy, therefore, expanding the area he can communicate through *"Shadow Sight"- He can "see" through the shadows, able to tell where he is or where others are by focusing on the specific or set of shadow(s) *Shadow Sensing- Shadow Master can sense the shadows around him, it is known that he can sense shadows up to one hundred yards away *Shadow Storage- Shadow Master also has unlimited storage space within the shadows. By using the shadows, he is able to store vasts amounts of weapons, items, and other essentials and is able to use them with relative ease Abilities *Bladed weapons(Expert) *Hand-to-Hand Combat(Expert) *Black Ops Expert *Tactician *Marksman Paraphanelia *Throwing Knives *Multiple Swords *Ninja Stars *Small Arms Weapons *Extra Ammunition *Chain and Blade *Other Weapons *Other Items Weaknesses *Light- If there are no shadows, then he has no powers. He has however, been known to sense other shadows beyond his reach and control them. "Creation of Character" Write the second section of your page here.